Typically, when a user receives a computing machine (e.g. a server) the user configures software on the machine after the machine is shipped to the user. However, in some cases, configuring the software on the machine may be difficult, for example, if the machine is kept in a remote location with poor network connectivity. As the foregoing illustrates, new techniques for configuring a computing machine may be desirable.